Vision
by cheZaswulf
Summary: Roy tries to follow Envy who appeared in Central and he comes to regret his decision. Some slight Slash/shounen ai.


Vision

by Chezaswulf Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist Author's Note: I love this manga. It's so good. Plus I don't want to leave it at 13 fics that seems really unlucky! ^.^

Roy spotted Envy outside of Central in Amestris, and had stubbornly tailed him. Even though Roy was alone, without Hawkeye, he was confident he would be able to take the homunculous on. He was going to try anyway, that is if he could catch up to Envy. Every time the short figure turned a corner Roy had to rush forward with a jolt. He almost hoped Envy would end up disappearing but Roy always spotted him again at the last minute. The long black hair was eye catching in the sunny streets, and his black full body outfit contrasted starkly with the pastel summer colors the townspeople were wearing.

Scrambling after a known homunculous was beginning to feel ridiculous after about fifteen minutes. Roy was drenched in sweat, and glancing around wildly while also trying to be inconspicuous. Somehow Envy didn't see him but Roy felt like he was closing the distance. The chase went on until they were farther into the outskirts of town where there were less people and more deserted buildings. Envy glanced around once, as he approached one of the more dilapidated buildings. Then he walked in, barefooted and smirking to himself. A light went on faintly on the inside. Roy stopped at the front gate which was broken and falling.

Roy wanted to go back to Central, to find his team and organize them to infiltrate the building carefully. He wanted to be cautious and smart about this. It was then that Hawkeye's stern expression and her frown if she heard that he was going in alone came to him, and Roy swayed on the spot. Hawkeye would take aim at him if she knew what he was up to. Roy took a step toward the building and it was then he heard a familiar voice crying out. Roy forgot all about going back to Central.

In the window he saw into a large living room, complete with destroyed furniture and photo frames and glass littering the floor. Inside he saw someone sprawled out on the floor, their face concealed by their arm. It was hard to see through the dirty window. Then he saw a familiar red jacket, and his heart began to sink.

Envy was not in the room, but he was definitely somewhere inside the building. If Edward was seriously wounded then expecting him to fight Envy was out of the question. Roy hesitated, trying to hear something from inside, wondering if Edward was in immediate danger.

Roy walked slowly toward the front door, which was unlocked. It creaked as he pushed it opened, but at that point Roy was beginning to become more concerned that Ed wasn't moving. Ed was so still in fact it seemed he might not even be breathing. Roy wasn't afraid to burn down the house if it meant rescuing someone who he felt somewhat responsible for even if that person didn't usually want Roy's help.

Edward was always doing things to get himself into deadly situations. Roy stopped in the doorway and then moved toward Edward's still form carefully. The boy's blond hair was mingled with dust and dirt. His metallic arm was sprawled out above his head, as if it had weighed him down as he fell. The automail seemed like it had survived the landing though, and was in one piece. Roy knelt beside Edward and searched for a wound. The boy was breathing upon closer inspection, but shallowly. Edward had a sheen of sweat on his skin.

"Edward, can you hear me? Edward?" Roy said, urgently.

The house was so still that Roy felt as if the walls were moving in on him. He kept waiting for Envy to pop out and attack him, but it didn't happen. Roy gently checked Edward's arm and leg for broken bones, and then his neck and spine. It was frightening for Roy who had never seen Edward looking so delicate. His face looked pained and Roy worked carefully to turn him over on his side and then back. The automail was so heavy that it took him a while to do it without causing further damage.

"Where's Alphonse? What happened to you?" Roy muttered, to himself.

"Mustang...?" Edward moaned, glancing at him before closing his eyes again.

One gold eye peered at him again and then the other, and Edward touched his head carefully.

"Are you alright? What happened here?" Roy asked, trying to whisper.

"I don't know, I saw Envy on the street and followed, and before I knew it something hit me from behind," Ed said, touching his head gingerly.

"Can you get up?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Ed mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I saw Envy leaving Central, so I followed. I didn't know you were around, I thought you went back home for repairs on your leg with Al?"

"Oh, right. Alphonse went ahead of me, since I had something to take care of before I left," Ed saw, rubbing his jaw where a large bruise was forming.

Roy leaned back looking at Ed's long loose blond hair, and his sharp gold eyes. Edward's usual braid must have come loose. The boy was dazed but otherwise alright, so Roy relaxed marginally. Edward suddenly looked at him closely, his eyes held a strange gleam. It seemed out of place on Ed's normally arrogant expression.

"Colonel, are you alright? You seem nervous," Ed asked, putting his hand on Roy's arm.

Roy jumped a little, not used to the casual contact. Most military officers were solitary and formal, and didn't touch each other. Edward had never been one to do so either, but Roy shrugged it off.

"I'm fine, you're the one who get tricked by Envy," Roy said, glancing back to the door.

"I think he's gone, he must have heard you come in and snuck out the back way," Edward said, smiling.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Were you worried about me?" Edward said, leaning forward slightly, and closing the distance between them a little. Roy felt suddenly alarmed, why was Ed getting so close?

"Ed-" Roy protested. His words were cut off when warm lips touched his gently. It was an electric shock to Roy's brain. The moment ended with Roy falling backward and landing painfully on the hard floor. He glared at Edward and then realized what he had missed.

"Envy!" Roy shouted in surprise and dismay.

Roy saw the smirk and the slight widening of "Edward"'s eyes and then looked past it to the cold dead things inside those eyes. Roy shivered.

"Is that how you treat all the boys Roy? How rude." Envy said as his face changed slowly back from Ed's blond features to his own heavy black ones.

"You're disgusting! How dare you!" Roy said, his temper flaring up before his alchemy could follow.

"Now now, don't get all huffy. You're the one who was stalking me," Envy said, pushing back his long hair and smirking.

"I would never take advantage of someone under me!" Roy shouted, feeling completely disturbed.

"How about on top of you then? I don't think Edward would give in that easily, do you?" Envy drawled, giving Roy a heated glance.

Roy felt his head spinning. Did a homunculous have sex? Besides Lust he didn't think any of them had any interest in sex, especially when it had to do with Roy.

"What's this? The Colonel is blushing! Then you are interested in me? Or is it Edward that you want?" Envy said, smoothly.

The fire blasted across the small space between them and seared Envy's hair and clothes before he could make himself scarce. The homunculous was screaming and then suddenly he was gone. Envy escaped out of the broken window and Roy made the fire clear away as he made his own exit. The adrenaline made his head buzz and his heart beat speed up, but Roy couldn't forget the scene that had just played out. How could he have been duped so easily by a creature that was nowhere near human? There had been so many clear signs that it wasn't Edward, and he had just ignored them. If Hawkeye found out about this she might have some serious questions. Not only about his sexuality but about his attention to detail. Roy had a revenge to think about, and so he had to take this as a lesson. There was no way he would get fooled again.

The unfolding situation was too much for him to absorb and he left the house and moved to a busier area. It was all he could do to push the feeling of soft lips on his face away and distinguish who it was behind Edward's face. Roy began to laugh as he walked down the street. This experience would teach him not to follow homunculous alone. Next time Roy would call for backup and make sure he had his head on straight before doing so. Roy made his way to a bar as fast as his feet could carry him. Then he called Hawkeye to join him as soon as she could. This way he had a lift and backup as well. Roy needed a drink before he could get home and sleep and forget this situation ever happened.

End. for now maybe idk. Review and tell me if you want more lol.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
